


Best Christmas In Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Confessions, Consensual, Cookies, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, First Kiss, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Milk, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decides to fulfill a Christmas wish, Does he do it?, What does Steve think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best Christmas In Awhile:

*Summary: Danny decides to fulfill a Christmas wish, Does he do it?, What does Steve think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams decided that this was a perfect Christmas, & he didn't mind being snuggled into his partner, & crush, Commander Steve McGarrett's shoulder, as they were enjoying the cookies, as he was recovering from his gunshot wound, & surgery. The Blond owed a lot to his team, but he owed a lot more to the man, that is sitting next to him, & for the past eight years of his life, that has been the best that has ever been.

 

"I think that this is the best Christmas that I had in awhile, I thought every holiday I would be alone, til I have the kids again, I mean, I thought I would be miserable," The Loudmouth Detective confessed, as he chewed on a chocolate chip cookie. "Thank you for these wonderful eight years, Babe, It has been a hell of a ride, & I hope for more", which made Steve smile. The Former Seal said this in response to it.

 

"You gave me so much, Danno, I just want to pay it forward, I want you to know that I am here for you always, I am never leaving, I want you to also know that I have your back, & I love you", His soulful eyes looking into his blue ones, as he said this to him, Steve also found that he has a crush on his partner, & it's hard to ignore it, & the feeling of the attraction between them.

 

They finished the cookies & the milk, Danny looked at him, & said, "I am glad to hear it, Cause, I need you in my kids' lives, & I need you in my life, You became the most important person to the three of us, We love you so much", Steve smiled, & said, "You guys are important to me too, I love you too", as he relaxed, with his arm around Danny's shoulder, as they enjoying watching the lights glow from the Christmas tree in front of them.

 

"Steve, I want to try something, Please, Please don't hate me for it", Danny said, as he leans to kiss the hunky brunette in front of him, He placed a soft, & sweet kiss on his tempting lips, & pulled back, so he can see Steve's reaction. "What was that, Danno ?", he asked with a smile. He was curious what brought that on, But he had a feeling that Danny likes him, just he likes him, as more as a friend.

 

"I had a crush on you since the beginning, You found a way into my heart, & fixed what's broken, I am forever grateful for that, I mean, I don't think I could survive being alone, & getting used to this island without you", He said with a small smile, Steve reached out, & gently kissed him, saying, "You would've found a way, You are smart, loyal, passionate, caring, You would make this island your own", & they relaxed for awhile, til they fell asleep right then, & there.

 

The End.


End file.
